


Savior

by chxronica



Series: Carrie Fisher Contribution [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, just another way for me to cope with this terrible loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxronica/pseuds/chxronica
Summary: Supergirl helps Carrie Fisher fake her death after Lex Luthor threatens her. She goes to Lena for help. Prompt.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This fic idea was suggested to me on the fic I made as a contribution to Carrie Fisher but with Alex and Maggie. This was mt take on the suggestion.

Lena Luthor knows that being the sister of Lex Luthor came with some weird stuff and she also knows that dating a Super would also come with stuff, but never in her life would she expect to see her puppy like girlfriend and Carrie Fisher standing in her office at twelve in the morning.

 

“So let me get this right, you need me to get her a job here so you can help her fake her death because my brother threaten her,” Lena says skeptically eyeing Kara.

 

“Yes but you forgot the pretty pretty pretty please that I had,” Kara says in her usual chipper tone and gives Lena her biggest smile and there is no way that Lena would be able to say no.

 

“Okay but it’s going to take me a few days gives me until the 27th,” Lena says.

 

“Thank you!” Kara say skipping, yes skipping, over to Lena to give her a quick peck on the lips. 

 

“As much as I would love you to stay I’ve got an meeting in a few minutes,” Lena says to Kara as she walk back over to Fisher.

 

“Thank you for doing this,” Fisher says to Lena before turning to leave.

 

“Yeah thanks again,” Kara says turning around to follow Carrie.

 

Later that day Lena is catching up on the news when she sees an article that says that Carrie Fisher had a heart attack on her flight to Los Angeles. She sighs and makes a call to one of her old contacts from school to get Carrie a new identity.

 

**A few days later…**

 

“Kara I got her new contact information and she can start work tomorrow after you fake her death,”  Lena says when Kara picks up her phone.

 

“Thanks’ I owe you one. K love ya bye Snappers going to yell at me if he catches me on the phone again,” Kara says and the line goes silent leaving a stunned Lena standing in her office.

 

_ She doesn’t mean it. She says that to everyone when she hangs up. Why would anyone love you?  _ All Lena can hear is Lex’s voice repeating that in her head. “Jess cancel my twelve I need to do something,” Lena says as she walks towards the elevator.

 

Lena tells her driver to go to Catco. telling herself it’s just to give Kara the paperwork for Carrie’s new identity. When she gets there she walk straight towards the elevator and rides up. Only stopping when Cat Grant sees her and stops her when she’s walking by her office. 

 

“Ms.Luthor what do I owe the pleasure?” Cat says stepping in front of her.

 

“I’m actually here to give Kara something,” Lena says making her way around Cat.

 

“Hope you’re not getting too friendly with my apprentice,” Cat says after Lena, who just ignores it and walks to Kara’s office.

 

“Hey Kara sorry to drop by all of a sudden but I thought I should give you the papers for Fisher’s new identity,” Lena says pulling out the file and putting on Kara desk.

 

Kara gets up from her desk and gives Lena a hug. “Thanks but I know why you’re really here and I met what I said on the phone,” Kara says while hugging her and Lena can’t help the tears that fall down her cheeks. “I know how you are when it comes to stuff like that and you don’t have to say it back,”

 

“Kara I love you too,” Lena says sinking further into the hug.

 

**The next day…**

 

Lena is reading the news when she reads that Carrie Fisher was confirmed dead. She puts down her tablet and walks to the area of the building where the writer for the website are. She walks over to the office that says Organa, Leia what can Lena say she a huge nerd.

 

She walks into the the office to see Carrie working on writing something. “You won’t have to do any work other than editing what is sent to you which won’t be much,” Lena says sitting in the chair across from her.

 

“Thank you again for doing this,” Carrie says to Lena.

 

“No thank you for letting me you were my hero growing up this was one of the coolest things I’ve ever done and that says a lot because I once defused alien technology at a gala,” Lena says letting herself slip fangirling over The Carrie Fisher.

 

Across town Kara is wondering why Alex would call out of work sick because she never does that. Then it hits her with the force of a truck when her powers are blown out.

  
“Shit! I forgot to tell Alex.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to talk my tumblr is ruckiakuchiki


End file.
